


The Voyeur

by Xenobotanist



Series: Garashir by Night [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Acting on Urges, Again, Bar Scene, Dancing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Music, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: There were bodies of all shapes, sizes, colors, and configurations down below, something for everybody, truly.But his eyes kept returning to one figure in particular.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir by Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Voyeur

Garak watched the mass of bodies writhe on the dance floor below him. The music was both sultry and energetic, with a strong, pulsing beat that could be felt even all the way up on his balcony. The Thandorian drum was being thumped by the meaty fists of the only Thandorian he’d ever seen, both reverberating and humming in a one-two pattern like a humanoid heart: tha-DUM... tha-DUM... tha-DUM.

The lights were low enough that all of the hard edges were blurred and shadows much larger, casting faces and bodies in half-darkness, making them seem almost two dimensional from this distance. They leapt and swayed and spun, mouths open in laughter and exhilaration, sucking in deep breaths of air as they mingled in orchestrated chaos.

The muted roar of voices became a warm, rumbling murmur as it rose upward, and it was almost like having company with him. Except without the burden of having to listen to vacuous pleasantries and make equally meaningless conversation back.

Garak was long past the days of youthful abandon, and had in fact, never received the chance to experience it even during his youth. 

And he hadn’t the inclination nor the flexibility to even attempt the dance now. 

Besides, it would be undignified.

But he could watch and admire. There were bodies of all shapes, sizes, colors, and configurations down below, something for everybody, truly. But his eyes kept returning to one figure in particular. A slim, angular frame with long fingers and dark brown hair that managed to look rakish and refined all at once. But it was the face that his gaze was repeatedly drawn to. Beneath a forehead that any Cardassian would be jealous of were incredibly expressive eyebrows arcing over wide eyes that would be hazel when viewed up close. Wide, sensual lips that were framed by almost perpetual smile lines.

He sipped his kanar, observing the figure as he moved from one partner to the next, never remaining with one very long, leaving a string of disappointed would-be lovers in his wake. His normally awkward and driven gate had smoothed out with the addition of synthale and thundering music, and now he moved with a seductive glide and roll. As the tempo increased, his legs and hips began to undulate, and he wrapped an arm around the dancer in front of him, only to be embraced by the one behind him as well. His head tipped back, mouth open, eyes closed, and the vision was enough to make his unseen voyeur draw in a shaky, deep breath.

Garak dragged his eyes away, taking another sip of his drink. He wrapped both hands around the glass, half wishing it was a wrist or an ankle. Absently, his fingertips grazed over the surface as his mind’s eye pictured coppery skin in its place. 

A drop of condensation slid onto his knuckle, cooling and distracting. He took one last look at the dance floor, but couldn’t find the person he sought. Ah well. He stood, stretching a little before leaving his small table and beverage behind.

A bobbing, dark shape made its way up the staircase, catching his eye. Reaching the top, the silhouette gained color and definition, resolving into the man he’d watched for the better part of two hours. Their eyes met and held, and Garak felt like he’d been doused in a warm spring, the magnetic gaze locking him in place. In three strides, the long legs crossed to him and the long arms pushed at his shoulders. He backed up until he was pinned against a column along the rail, mouth dry and lungs frozen. 

The very mouth he’d desired turned up on just one side, not a smirk but not a harmless grin either as his head dipped down to bite into Garak’s neck. The lips clamped around his scaled ridge, sucking and nibbling as hands roved over his arms, sides, back, and down lower to squeeze two handfuls of flesh.

“You’re drunk,” Garak grated out, even as he stared at the ceiling, exposing his neck for more attention.

“I haven’t had a drink in half an hour. I can already feel it working its way out of my system.”

“Are… are you sure you want to be doing this?” 

“I’ve thought about it all night,” his companion murmured. “I saw you up here. Alone. And the whole time, I kept wishing it was your body pressed against mine, not whoever wandered into my arms.” Proving his point, a heat blossomed where they were joined, and a firm presence nudged at Garak just above his thighs. 

The pounding of the music below echoed through his bones and blood, encouraged him to answer the call of instinct and take what was being offered. He had seen this man dance, but he could make him _writhe,_ it urged _._ He could take him apart piece by piece and leave him shattered, yet begging for more. When a tongue began to trace along his jaw, flicking into the patterns of the ridge that led to his ear, he growled and gave in. Sweeping a leg and twisting an arm, he toppled the man over to end up face down on the ground, and covered the glistening body with his own. “ _Julian,”_ he purred.

But instead of surprise or fear, the figure under him just let out a rumbling chuckle. “I guess you were thinking about this, too.”

Coming back to himself, Garak stopped. What _had_ he been thinking? 

And the answer, of course, was that he hadn’t been.

Julian wriggled and twisted until he was on his back underneath Garak. “I love it when you forget yourself every once in a while. It’s such a charming surprise.” He reached up to smooth back some stray hair, then caressed the stunned face over his. He placed a chaste kiss on the ridged nose and smiled impishly. “C’mon, Elim. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for something a little less tame, you can wait for some of my longer WIPs to arrive, or go check out my other stuff!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenora_Aurora/works


End file.
